


all the time in the world

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine,” Allison whispered, more for Derek than for Lydia. “Can I-“ she lifted her hand towards Lydia.</p><p>Lydia nodded, still a bit wide-eyed, and Allison placed her soft hand on the pale expanse of Lydia’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the time in the world

Lydia looked up from the old tome, catching sight of Allison training with Derek. She was stunning, even in simple workout gear. Her body long and lean, poised with grace, ready for the attack.

Derek had her almost completely cornered against the thick woods they used as their training boundary. He dove for the kill, a snatch at her throat, but she was quick, a blur of black as she ducked and kicked out, sending Derek grunting to his knees. She came from behind, clawed hand tight around his throat, snarling. Her eyes glowed that stunning preternatural gold. His eyes flashed red briefly, but he laughed, breathless and proud.    

The pack joined in, laughing and applauding. They ran towards the two as Allison gave a hand to her alpha, helping him up. He pulled her into a tight embrace as they were bombarded with hugs from the pack, which soon turned into one giant puppy pile on the forest floor.

Lydia smiled to herself and went back to her studies. She knew that Allison could do it. That she would make a wonderful werewolf. Her training as a hunter helped there, of course, but there was a natural stillness and determination in Allison. She was incredible.

Lydia sighed happily, reprimanding herself for daydreaming about the archer, and felt eyes boring into her. She glanced up to find Allison striding up to her, leaving the others to their massive cuddle session.

“Did you see that?” Allison asked, perfect dimples on full display. She sat down on the porch across from Lydia. Their knees touching in the small area not littered with paper and books.

“Did you think I would miss it for all this?” She gestured around them. When she looked back at Allison, her eyes, locked in on Lydia’s neck, glowed faintly.

Lydia swallowed, but didn’t move. Her survival instincts shouting loud and clear that she was prey. “Ally…” She sensed the others stilling as well.

“I’m fine,” Allison whispered, more for Derek than for Lydia. “Can I-“ she lifted her hand towards Lydia.

Lydia nodded, still a bit wide-eyed, and Allison placed her soft hand on the pale expanse of Lydia’s throat. She rubbed her thumb up and down lightly and reigned her eyes in.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I just – well, I don’t know exactly.”

A small smile tugged at Lydia’s lips, and she reached out, taking Allison’s free hand in her own. “It’s okay,” she said and leaned into Allison’s touch. Allison bit her lip, a nervous gesture that Lydia would never tire of. “We have all the time in the world.”

Allison nodded, ducking her head, and looked down at their clasped hands. “Yeah, I guess we do.”


End file.
